phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
The Amazons
The Amazons are located in territory that could not be conquered by Alexander because of their ferocity and resolve. Alexander avoided the Amazons altogether, since he had a respect for their fighting style. He just wanted to take down the Ariyan Empire. However, their queen met with Alexander and the two were married. However, they were separated when Alexander had to go conquer the Archaemeniads. However their honeymoon did last, and the Queen of the Amazons had twins by Alexander. One boy and one girl. The girl was raised to be a princess and the boy was trained to excel in Athletics. It was the boy who conquered Greece when his father's Empire broke into many pieces. And the girl rules the land of the Amazons to this day. The land of the Amazons is hostile to Hellenes. The people here believe in the Matriarchy fiercely. It's the women who make war, it's the women who run the economy, and it's the women who officiates in the Priesthood. They control the city of Themiscyra and the city of Cyme. Cyme was the only city of the Amazons to be conquered by Alexander. Themiscyra was a long way out of his way. There is a Third Colony of Amazons, but it has not been located by the Hellenes or their colonies far to the North and East. Behind the Curtain: the History of the Amazons The Amazons in fantasy and greek myth always protrays a culture that is extremely matriarchal and extremely "misoandristic", to coin a word. In actuality, the Amazons were a real people with a complex history. The origin of the Amazons is alluded to in the Bible in the book of Exodus. The Amazons were protrayed in Amazonomachies, or Greek battle art protraying Amazons in battle with Greek soldiers. The Amazons were trained in all weapons and in single combat. They were seen as honorable, brave, courageous, and seen by the greeks as rebellious against the Patriarchy. The word Amazon can actually be traced to the words "Ama" and "Zoan." Ama means mid-wife. Zoan means Zion. So the Amazons are descended from the midwives of Zion. The history is simple. Egypt, during the Middle Kingdom (where the Pharoah did not know Egypt); was still a Matriarchial Society. Probably the one of the last (and also the first, Egypt was actually founded by a woman!) The Israelites under bondage was a patriarchal society (men had the Priesthood) but a large number of women found the Egyptian women's place in Egyptian society to be attractive. Soon, there was a large matriarchal contingent that was amongst the Israelites. This contingent tried to take power over the Israelite body twice ''during the journeys in the Wilderness. Once, during the creation of the ''Idol of the Golden Calf which was modeled after Apis and Hathor. And twice during Mirriam's and Aaron's rebellion against Moses because Moses married an Eithiopian queen. -- Miriam and Aaron spoke against Moses because of the Cushite woman whom he had married, for he had married a Cushite woman. -- Numbers 12:1, English Standard Translation -- And Miriam and Aaron spake against Moses because of the Ethiopian woman whom he had married: for he had married an Ethiopian woman. -- Numbers 12:1, King James Translation The matiarchs and feminists within Israel may have tried to rebel during Israel's sojourn in the Wilderness a third time. However, Joshua (Bellerophontes in the Greek Myth cycle) put a stop to it when he had the men circumcised anew to renew the Abrahamic covenant. He also drove the feminists from Israel, who were forced to form three colonies near Troy and one colony in Romania and Hungary. Category:The World Category:World Category:Gazetteer Category:Beyond